


𝕃𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕖𝕤

by SoftMars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Four Seasons Collaboration, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftMars/pseuds/SoftMars
Summary: The tradition was back again.Could feelings go back too?
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Back to write

............

The white color decorating the street was something that Sooyoung appreciate. It brought memories while she was walking out of the campus. In her pocket was a letter from Canada, with a little of fear, she was ready to answer it after a year.

Reaching her dorm, Sooyoung left the bag in the floor and took the letter out of her coat. Then walked into the kitchen. Analyzing the little piece of paper In her hand she found her roommates talking and eating. 

"Hey Soo, how was your day?" Mina asked after seeing her sitting with them. "It was good." She stayed silent before continuing talking. "I get a new letter." She showed the paper in her hand.

"Another one? The girl is not given up the hope." Jihyo talked. "You should answer her, it’s being a year since the last time you wrote one."

"I know you are right, but I don’t know." Sooyoung let a sigh seeing the piece in her hands. "Think about it, we're going out with the girls, you want to come?" Jihyo asked.

"No, I need to finish some things, sayhi to them." Sooyoung respond to Both girls, she took a bottled water and walked into her room placing the letter in her desk. Then she process to threw herself into her bed.

After burying her face in the pillow she get up from her bed and sat in her desk. She started to made all the task for the week. Two hours later she grabe the letter and walked out of the room, taking her coat and her wallet, she went to her favorite restaurant. 

The cold but colorful street hit her in the entrance of the dorm. She hugged herself before walking in direction to the restaurant. 

When she entered to the local, the old lady that knew who was her waved in her direction. She sat in the last table after ordering a hot te and a hamburger. 

She read Seungwan's letter with a little smile in her face. After all, the girl was still writing with such happiness to her about everything in her life. This time she was describing a play close to her share apartment. How she found the end of the play a little too cliche, Sooyoung laughed at the way Seungwan described how she walked in a middle of a kiss session between Seulgi and Irene. 

After read all the letter she said goodbye to the lady with a wave and went out. The snow and the cold weather hitting her in the face again. 

Seeing all the people in the street made her happy, how they were spending time with their family. When she arrived to her dorm, it was still empty. She took a shower, and with her pijamada she sat in the desk again with paper and a pencil. 

  
_January 14, 2019._  
_Dobong District, South Korea_  
_South Building number 6, floor 5_  
_South Korea: 1****7_  
_Tlf: 5*******7_  
_**Park Sooyoung**_

  
_**Dear Seungwan**_  
_I know it’s been a year since the last letter I wrote to you, maybe you seeing my name in the top would made you mad because after so many time, why now? You have to know that It was hard for me, I found myself thinking about that maybe it was (it is) hard for you too._

_Summer has to be happy and all, but I only can think about that vacation when you were back to Korea for a short time. How we thought it would be wonderful, but ended in our break up._

_I'm answering you because I want to keep the tradition we made in high school, Sorry if I made you wait for too long for this._

_I send greetings too all the girls, for your letter Seun, I could tell that Seulgi and Joohyun are still very in love. Also reading the reconciliation of Yeri And Saeron melted my heart._

_The hour right now is close to 1:00am, so I’m going to bed._

_I hope with all my heart that you reply this._

  
_Yours, sincerely_  
_**Sooyoung**._

Letting the pencil, she smile seeing what she wrote. 

The next morning, before her first class, she left the letter in the mailbox with a expecting feeling. In the path to her class, she remembered who the tradition started.

 _ **Flashback**_

_"Here." The tallest girl extended her hand with a piece of paper. "What is this?" The other questioned grabbing the paper in her hands seeing how in the low corner was written "to Wendy."_

_"It is a letter duh, I thought that you would like one, you said to me that back in your country you wrote letters to your friends, maybe we could write one and give it to the other when we're feeling alone or stressful about something" Sooyoung was looking at the lockers with a little blush in her cheeks. "I like that idea, but.." Sooyoung looked at Seungwan direction to see her smiling. "What about write one because yes?"_  
_Sooyoung lifted her shoulders saying in a tiny voice "Whatever, I’m good with that."_

**_End flashback_ **

With her hand in her pocket, she hopes that they could write because yes again after a long time.

..........


	2. Truly worth it

Seungwan has always enjoyed seeing people walk, admiring how people was into their own world, that rare linking was in her since childhood. Her grandfather used to teach her to read people, to see all that person was, only for the way of walk, she still does it, when she's free, even though his grandfather has deceased some time ago. 

That Monday wasn’t different to her, after get out of her last class, she was in the campus waiting for her roommate, and she was seeing the people around, trying to scape of the . This winter was the most stiff of all the time in Canada, well, that was the opinion of Seulgi's girlfriend. 

But for her was normal after living 10 years in Canada before their parents send her with her grandparentsin Korea. The winter in Korea is soft compared with the Canadian winter. 

Distracted, Seungwan didn’t notice her friend coming in her direction, only the voice of Seulgi approaching her, brought her into reality. After a little talk they started to walk in direction of Seungwan's car, their destination was the mall closer to their aparment to buy some things.

"Joohyun's taking her flight tonight, calculating all the stops and problems, she will approach Korean on Wednesday." Seulgi spoke after some minutes in silence. "I admire her for that, will you visit her any time soon?" Seungwan asked.

"The winter is almost ending, so I don’t think so, my next time free, I will go to Korea, and you’re coming with me." Seulgi pointed her finger to Seungwan's direction. "That's in Christmas." Seulgi made a funny gesture with her hand and her mouth opened. "Really? I didn’t know the obvious." Seungwan just pushed her and said "Don't be rude."

....................

"I'm going to miss you too, say hi to all the girls please." Joohyun just holded Seungwan harder a few minutes. She smiled to both girls in the airport. "Take care please, both of you. I'll be waiting for you two in Christmas." She grabbed her bag from Seulgi with a smile. "Yes ma'am." The girls answered making a gesture with their hands.

Both girls saw how the woman walked away into the gap. Seungwan turned around to saw her friend with puppy eyes. "Don’t make that face Seulgi, I'll buy you ice cream." After that, she won a little smile. "I'm counting the days, i'm waiting Christmas more than before now."

..............

Reaching their apartment, Seungwan saw the mail box almost full. She sent Seulgi upstairs and she stayed check the content. 

Some were bills they needed to pay. But the attention of The girl was in one letter with the name " _ **Park Sooyoung**_." in the top. She was so surprised that she laid in a wall close to her, she couldn’t wait to reach her door so she opened it there in the hall and started to read.After reading all the letter she get up of the floor and walked to her department.

In the living room was Seulgi eating an apple seeing a movie, when the girl looked at Seungwan, her face change. "What happened? Why did it take you so long to get here?" Seungwan just extends her arm to show the letter in her hand. "Are you going to reply to her?" She received a nod and then a "I need to think about it anyway because it's a lot of time." Seulgi watched her friend walked into her room. 

................

Stressfully and busy days later, Seungwan made a decision after a really long conversation with Joohyun in a videocall. She walked through the cold weather in direction to a caffe two days later. The heat and comfy ambient of the place made her shoulders relaxed. She sat after ordering a coffee in a table with a window overlooking the park, she reached her bag and put a paper and a pencil, after a long gulp she started to write in the paper

_January 28, 2019._  
_Faribault, Minnesota, Canada_  
_North Building number 4, floor 2_  
_Canada : 7****1_  
_Tlf: 4*******2_

_**Shon Seungwan**_

_ Dear **Sooyoung** _

_ I'm really surprised of your letter, reading itdidn’t made me angry or anything close to that feeling, but it made me a little lost and confused, In fact I made the question you wrote. Why you took so long to reply?" But after days I understood why, and not, it wasn’t easy for me eirher. _

_ That last summer was my last time in Korea, I miss all the things there so how is everything? There is anything new in that country? I know that it’s winter right now, so please thy to keep you warm and healthy.  _

_ The girls are doing fine, for what I can tell. I really miss Yeri the most because she’s like my child (don’t show this letter to Joohyun because she can kill me). But how are you Soo? Tell me everything. _

_ I'm glad that you decided to keep the tradition we made back in High School, because it means a lot for me, and the time waiting was truly worth it.  _

_ Don’t keep me waiting more for a reply Sooyoung.  _

_ Yours, sincerely  _

**_ Seungwan _ **

The girl get out of the caffe and walked with arms in her pockets and thinking about the past.

_** Flashback  ** _

_ "This letter right here, you need to open it in you house, far away of me Sooyoung, please." A teenager Seungwan told to a Sooyoung. "Why?" The tallest girl asked. "Just do it, after reading this call me or whatever." Seungwan said before turn around to walk in direction of her next class.  _

_ She was nervous because in the letter were all her feelings for the girl now taller than her. In how the girl was going to react about the new way Seungwan was seeing her. But after days thinking, the letter was the best decision she could made. She hoped with all her forces a call that night. _

_ She definitely didn’t know how to react seeing Sooyoung in her door, in that cold winter, with her cheeks and lips red aying “I like you too.” And not the kiss after that, but she was happy.  _

**_ End flashback  _ **

She smiled in her way to home, because maybe they could be friends just like they were in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep up with the second part  
> I hope you like this💜


	3. Snowfall and a little of Christmas

Since the childhood, the animal shelter was a safe place to Sooyoung, even now in another state, being a worker at the animal shelter brought happiness to her and it was a way to win money in said state without worrying to much her parents. And more on winter, in the hard weather animals were abandoned and injured more often than in any other season, a big bunch of animals were in the shelter. But to relief to all, the animals were adopted in a quick way. 

Sooyoung is really good on her work. Taking care of the animals was something that her family taught her since she was a child, Sooyoung was really loved for the animals and all the people working or helping there. her schedule on the shelter were only the Tuesdays and Thursdays, after classes, she took a train to reach the place. That Friday was an exemption because the shelter was having problems due all the injured animals there, she arrived at 2pm and started to helped all the people working. 

...................

"Young." She was called by the vet in the back of the place. "Can you please stay with this buddy? I need to go over there." She point to the cat's space, the vet received a little nod for the girl. The buddy was a little puppy with a problem in her left leg. When she came closer to pet him she won a couple of licks on her hand and a little bark. She smiled at him to continued to pet his head and body.

"He’s cute right?" The vet's voice made Sooyoung jumped in surprise, she was to submerged in the little puppy that she didn’t notice the girl came closer to her in any moment, her gaze returned to a smiley Hyunjin. "Yeah, what happened in his leg?" Sooyoung saw how the girl was looking for some element to treat the dog. "His leg is broke and infected, but I don’t think is too serious." She said walking for all the place grabbing things. "Maybe he will end with a limp." The tallest girl just nodded to let Hyunjin to do her work.

................

Hours later, Sooyoung was walking when started to snowing, it was a slowly snowfall, all the people around her were looking at the sky and the kids were already playing with their parents. She smiled grabbing her camera inside her bag to capture the moment. It brought a really good memory of the past.

Flashback

"Finally vacations girls!" An exited Yeri exclaimed at the exit of the school, being followed by four girls smiling. "As much I love you guys, I have to help my dad in his studio." She exclaimed grabbing her sweater to cover her from the snow. "See you later!" The four girls wave to Yeri's Dad at the school entrance receiving a smile in return. Joohyun And Seulgi parted another direction after say goodbye, promising to see them other day after holidays. 

The two girls started to walk towards to Seungwan's grandmother home, the smaller girl was talking about something when Sooyoung stopped her almost causing her to stumble in the sidewalk covered by snow. When Seungwan looked at her direction she found the taller looking at an alley, the girl turned to her direction with her eyes shining. "What did you see over there?”

Seungwan was only dragged by her arm to the alley by an happy Sooyoung only to find a little white puppy trying to hide from the cold weather. The taller girl crouching slowly to not scare the little guy, she extended her hands to pet him, winning licks in her hand. "Look at him! He’s so cute!" Seungwan chuckled at Sooyoung's happiness, she crouched to pet him too. "It seem like he’s alone." Sooyoung pouted, then she looked at her girlfriend.

"What if we give him a family?" The smaller girl just leaned her head not understanding. "I mean, if you and your grandmother doesn’t mind, you two could take him." Seungwan thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I think my grandmother doesn’t mind having a puppy in home." Sooyoung hugged her causing their to fall into the snow, they laughed with a little puppy barking at them. After that, Seungwan grabbed the dog to put him in her bag.

Later that week, the puppy was in Sooyoung lap expending Christmas with all her family, girlfriend and girlfriend's grandmother. 

End of flashback 

Entering at her apartment, she saw her roommates laughing at something in television, they called at her, she said that she would joined later after doing something quickly. Sitting in her desk, she grabbed paper and pencil to start to write. 

March 14, 2019.  
Seul, South Korea  
East house number 12  
South Korea: 1****7  
Tlf: 5*******7  
 ** _Park Sooyoung_**

_Dear **Seungwan**_

_ I'm really glad that you aren’t angry at me and understand why I didn’t wrote one letter in return. _

_ There is somethings new things here, I'll adjunct a picture I took early today, but this country didn’t change a lot so you might be not losing anything. Yes, I’m keeping myself warm and all, because my roommates love to knit scarves.  _

_ I'm glad that you and Seulgi are doing fine over there, please say to her that I miss her. I saw Joohyun a couple of days ago, we took a coffee. (And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me). _

_ I remembered today the first Christmas of Percy, how we found him that day and how he was so thankfully for having a home. The picture brought the memory. _

_ The tradition means a lot to me too, so it would be a shame not to continued it. _

_ I hope you like the pic, if you want more, just ask me. _

_ Yours sincerely _

_**Sooyoung**. _

The girl set the letter in her desk, with a little note saying "delivery it tomorrow." After that she got out of her bedroom towards the living room with her friends.


	4. Blossom petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re with me after so many time, thank you, I really appreciate that. Hope you like this chapter. 💙💚

  
  


A couple of weeks later the letter in Seungwan’s mail was something used by now, the pretty but messy Sooyoung’s handwritten on the envelope was easy to identify amount the others, so Seungwan spotted the letter really quick in the floor. She left the others letters on the table. She was alone in home so she took her coat and go outside.

The girl went outside her building to find people walking in the street, minding their own lives, the university students being the most notable around all, passing her while she was going to the park. It was full of people, it was really the end of winter now, seeing so many movement around it was something good, after the crazy winter.

Reaching her spot, Seungwan sat to look around her, she saw the snow disappearing and how the green of the grass was starting to growth and the little tulips, she also look at the trees to see the tiny flowers being born, spring was her mom’s favorite season of the year, her dad was more of summer, it brought memories of her mom coming when she was living in Korea to see how was her and her grandmother, how many time she play or read with her, after sending a quick message to her mother she grabbed her camera and the letter from her coat, she took a few pictures before started to read it the letter.

The letter was about a lot of things, one of the thing were Haetnim (the puppy of the animal’s shelter) that Sooyoung was taking care; she read how the dog was not adopted yet, it was a little sad, because the pictures the girl sent of the puppy were cute (Sooyoung was cuter, but Seungwan ignored that thought). The pictures show how both were having fun around the place.

Sooyoung also wrote about her classes, how the university and the last weeks of cold were already killing her, how she was falling for Te again, her old love. Also she described her roommates, with the amount of pictures, it was one of the three girls with Sooyoung smiling, three lovely and calm girls, a few week the girl explain to Seungwan how her roommates were in a relationship, the three girls with each other, she also explain why the third girl never appears in any photo she took before, she was in a vacation in her natal county, the name of this last girl was Tzuyu. But she was back now. Seungwan asked the girl back them if she was comfortable living with the three girls, she answered that yes, the girls were really nice to her and the place was really big.

Seungwan was surprised reading that king of relationship but after some days thinking, she didn’t found it bad at all, if love was winning then she is happy for them. She already said to Sooyoung that she want to know them, because they seemed really nice.

The voice of Seulgi distracted her of her thoughts, when she raised her head she saw the girl walking alone to her direction with a big smile and a couple the bags.

“Seungwan! You would never guess who I found in the university, let’s go home, I invited her to have dinner to us, and I’m cooking by the way.”

Seulgi extended a couple of bags to Seungwan; they started to walk to their place. The girl was talking about her day when Seungwan saw a knowing girl outside their building. “Seulgi, that’s not Chaeyoung?”

“Yes! It is, that’s the girl I was talking before, and she’s here in Canada.”

………

“So you are studying music here? Why? I thought you would love to stay in Korea with the girls.”

The girl smile. “Change of plans I guess, Lisa is on Thailand, Jisoo is the only staying in Korea and Jennie is in Australia right now.”

Seungwan nodded, “are you still talking to them?”

“Yes, there are my best friends after all, and Jennie is my girlfriend” Chaeyoung just talked about her new roommates and her classes, she was staying close to them so she might be coming often. Having a knowing face around is good, so the girls talked to her too, around everything, even Sooyoung’s letters. “Is good that you kept the tradition, I remember you two giving letters around all your time in Korea, it was cute, all the couples were a little jealous because you were too romantic.”

“Yeah it is good, but I don’t remember being too romantic? That was Seulgi and Joohyun.”

Seulgi turned to her. “Excuse me, but when? I can’t remember that.” Both girl laugh of Seulgi face.

“I think that the most romantic couple was Jinsoul and Jungeun, those girls didn’t know about personal space.”

“They were cute, but really, the girls were always together, it was cute but in the same time rare.” Both girls agree to Chaeyoung’ comment.

Hours later the three girls were seeing a movie, but no one of them were paying attention, Seulgi was talking to her girlfriend about something, same as Chaeyoung, Seungwan was thinking about the puppy and Sooyoung again, the dog was like their old dog back them, Percy, he died two years after they took him with them, it was very lovely like the girl and tiny like Seungwan. When he died, the girls were really sad, but they didn’t adopt another dog because they entered to the university. Both girls moved away some a dog was not in their plans. 

“Hey Chae, you think you and Jisoo want to make me a favor? I think she will be interesting about it.” The girl turned to Seungwan with a curious look in her eyes.

“Why are you asking that?” Seulgi asked too.

Seungwan only smiled, explaining her plan. Chaeyoung ended calling Jisoo to tell here right now with both girls,

…………

After saying goodbye to the girl, promising to go out some time, Seulgi turned to Seungwan.

“You think is a good idea?”

Seungwan thought about her plan, how maybe was her best idea or her worst, but more she thought about it, more corrected sounded in her head. She was scared because maybe it will bring bad things so she really hopes in a good ended.

“I really don’t know.”

“You’re crazy, but I support you because you’re my best friend since first grade.” Seulgi went inside her room after saying that.

“You’re the best roommate I could ask.” Seungwan shout, winning an “I know” from her roommate.”

Smiling the girl sat in the kitchen with a piece of paper and a pen, reading again the letter of Sooyoung, she started to write.

_April 08, 2019._

_Faribault, Minnesota Canada._

_North building number 4, floor 2._

_Canada: 7****1._

_Tlf: 4*******2_

**_Shon Seungwan._ **

****

**** _Dear **Sooyoung**_

_How is everything? The pictures you sent were really nice and pretty, thank you for that is good to remember the place I grow up and your face too. You still pretty as always, I’m not even surprised. I see that Haetnim is a really good friend now; I want to know him too. He’s really similar to Percy. Please take care of him._

_How are your roommates? In your letter is really fascinating how you described them, really calm but very dorky, sounds like us together back in the school. The picture you sent me was very cute, I can tell they’re pretty too. I’m seeding you some pictures too; I hope you enjoy them like I enjoy taking them._

_Seulgi today found that Chaeyoung is here in Canada, she’s studying music, it was really good seeing her after so many time, her hair is short and black now, it’s really suits her., Jennie and her are girlfriends after so many time, same as Lisa and Jisoo. It was cute seeing the pictures her showed to Seulgi and me; they reunited in Korea these vacations. They went to many place, Jisoo is the only staying in Korea right now._

_My classes started too, but I can tell you that Seulgi wants vacations already; she’s working now, I think as a model in some company, really lucky. I’m working too but not as a mode like her. I work in a restaurant close to my home, as chef. You know how much I love to cook so why not? The payment is really good so I’m not complaining._

_I calculate that when you receive this letter the blossom petals are going to be falling, please if you can take a picture for me and Seulgi, we have so many time waiting to see it, Is my favorite thing of spring. When the tulips grow again I will send you a pic too because I know you love them._

_Also a present is going to be given to you, I hope you like it, please look forward to it._

_Don’t keep me waiting for an answer Sooyoung._

_Yours sincerely. **Seungwan.**_

The girl took the piece of paper to put it in an envelope, she plaice the letter in the table just to walk inside her room to study with a smile.

****

****

****

**_Flashback_ **

_The park was full of people by that time; it was strange to see colors after so many white, mostly of the people there were couples with their children, elderly people, students in their casual clothes and some couples to. They were sharing a moment just like the two girls. The people there were there seeing the blossom petals falling, it was the beginning of spring, so it was a pretty decoration. Many people were recording or taking pictures of the trees, they were really pink, so all the ambient was pink and soft._

_Around all the people the two girls were walking side to side, eating an ice cream because the ambient was hot; it was a Saturday morning, Sooyoung showed earl in Seungwan home with Percy in her arms, saying to her that the blossom petals were already falling, so they parted to the park after saying goodbye to Seungwan‘s grandmother._

_With Percy walking in the middle of them, Sooyoung was taking pictures of everything, even people who she thought it was aesthetic, after some time walking around; they sat down in the grass to talk and keep talking photos about the ambient._

_Seungwan was texting her mother about the blossom petals, when she heard a click from the camera, when she raised her head she saw a Sooyoung with a smile, she show the picture to the girl who smile too, they took one together with Percy. In the middle of a talk, a knowing couple spot them with a smile._

_“So you’re here too, is good to see you guys outside the school.” Jennie was the first to speak._

_“Oh! Hello girls, it is good, you can sit and spend time with us if you want.” Seungwan pat her side to the couple who took the invitation with a smile._

_Three hours passed and the girls were already to Seungwan’s home with a tired Percy, Sooyoung was staying for the night that day._

_“Did you have fun?” the taller asked walking with her hand in Seungwan’s._

_“I always have fun with you, not matter if we are in a date or seeing the roof in my room.” She felt Sooyoung arms around her, the hug take her for surprised but Seungwan put her arms around Sooyoung’s waist. Squeezing her a little too much winning a laugh. “Thanks.” The voice of the girl was barely heard by Seungwan._

_“Why are you thanking me?”_

_“Just for spent time with me and Percy, is special to me.”_

_Seungwan melted by Sooyoung’s words._

_“Well, you’re welcome, and thanks too. The time spent with you is very special to me too.”_

_They stayed there for a couple of second before Percy barked to them._

****

**_End of the flashback_ **

Spring brought color and memories into Seungwan mind, maybe it was her second favorite season after all, she understood her mom’s words, “it is not the season darling, is the person who is with you in that time.


	5. The memory of a friend

———————————o——————————

"So that’s the entire story of how you three ended together?"

Sooyoung started at them with an expected look in her eyes, the story of how her roommates ended together was something new and cute; hearing that kind of relationship was really rare but not bad. The way of the three girls had different sides, it wasn’t an excuse to not being together, because the different sides were the complete that the three needed in their lives. She was trying to understand how people could be with more than one person, the girls sitting with her in that couch was explaining everything to her, the way the eyes of them were shining for the question of Sooyoung, just telling their parts of the story was causing her to love the story without doubt.

Before became the lovely but dorky trio in collage, two of them were friends, together with other two girls they were the most popular people in their high school. Jihyo And Nayeon were part of the council, president and vice, while Tzuyu and Sana were volleyball players, them being friends since day one were really like family, they won an scholarship with their notes. Sana and Nayeon became girlfriends in their last year of High school, thanks to their friends, because seeing that two girls dying for each other and not realizing it were really tired. Their friends knew about the love of their friends but knowing they didn’t realizing it, they stayed quiet, Jihyo already knew about her feelings nut the fear of losing her best friends was bigger, so she shut down her feeling before Tzuyu could discover it.

“I admit that wasn’t my smarter movement.” The voice of Jihyo was full of shame.

“But look the good side.” Sooyoung hugged her strong.

“What’s the good side of not confessing the person you like?”

“You two met Mina, who I suppose was the thing that was missing in your life.” The nod and smile in Jihyo face was enough to know she was right.

Jihyo ended in Law College, Nayeon was in Arts College, getting her Drama Major, Sana ended studying in Psychology College and Tzuyu in Veterinary College, when the last one met Mina, who was Arts College, getting her Dance performance Major in ballet, it was Nayeon presented her to Tzuyu because she was looking for a new apartment, her best friends were in a relationship in that time, she loved them but the fact of third wheeling was not her favorite thing she decided to look for another place, also she knew couples need time alone. The connection between Tzuyu and Mina was instant, like soulmates in action, she presented her to all her friends, and Mina did the same, a lot of people thought they were dating in that time.

“If you were the same as now, I would think the same thing.”

“Really? You thought that?”

“Yes, I thought Jihyo was a friend more and you two were dating or close to that.”

“You would guess if the three of us were together that time?” it was Jihyo the one making the question on her side.

“Well yes, or something like you three need to be alone and talk about the situation.” The laughs that the girls left were really contagious.

“I guess you right; we were the same as now but not kisses.” The voice of Mina was soft but with such happiness.

In that time Jihyo was really jealous of them, because they’re so unlike and she had the feeling of she was being left to a side. Like this new girl was really nice and pretty, like Tzuyu, but the feeling for her was really rare, she ended talked with Sana and Nayeon, who tried to gave her the best tips they could, but she understood her feelings when that same night she reached home and she saw the two girls sleeping in the couch. After talked about it. They became a strong trio. They started slowly with the love part, but how the girls started to fall for each other without even realizing it was easy.

"Mina was the first who brought the name of this?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she in fact talked with both of us, although it was Jihyo who tried, it was Mina who confessed to us.” Tzuyu hugged the girl.

"The surprised in her face when we said to her that the feeling was mutual, she really didn’t expect us to have feelings for her." Jihyo left a laugh.

"It was surprising, because I thought they just needed someone to realize their feelings for each other and then goodbye.” Mina hugged the girl back trying to hide from the looks.

"Anyway, after that, it was so natural; I think it feels natural since day one." Tzuyu smiles at the two girls, with lovely eyes.

Sooyoung knew that, better than anyone, she moved into that apartment without expecting to found three girls being in love with each other. She was okay with that tough, because love it was the thing she love and adore the most, and the place was big, comfy, with good company and cheap enough. So she took the chance, she doesn’t regret the decision because waking up and walking into the apartment everyday with those girls were something grateful.

"I love this story guys, it’s funny and goofy like you three." Sooyoung left a chuckle before hugging the tree girls.

"Your story with Seungwan is lovely two." Mina talked between the girls.

"You still match after so many years apart, and I don’t care what you said, you two work so good together is a joke now." Jihyo said letting Sooyoung arms.

"The letters are a cute thing, how do you still communicate like that after so much, and not with technology like the others." Mina agreed with her girlfriends.

"She always explained that, through technology we could lose contact or interest, writing a letter is having three principal things. First, too much things to tell, second, the responsibility of sent a letter and not left the person in the air, and three but not least important, the desire of responding the letter the person sent you." 

"On that’s cute, we should do something like that when-" Sooyoung got distracted but the movement of her phone in the jacket she was wearing, taking her phone out she saw some notifications.

Jisoo o|-<: Hey Soo!

Jisoo o|-<: I’m back from Thailand after seeing Lisa.

Jisoo o|-<: we need to meet, I miss my girl!

Jisoo o|-<: DONT let me hanging, I’m waiting for a response.

Jisoo o|-<: love u ❤️

——————————o———————————

The place where Jisoo and Sooyoung were having dinner was nice, with a soft but warm vibe; the place was full of colorful plants. The softly music plying in the background was calming, the piano with the cello were filling the place with a cheery atmosphere. The amount of people in the restaurant wasn’t bad, because they were in their own world talking or eating the delicious food. The idea of come to this restaurant was of Jisoo, saying to Sooyoung that the food there was amazing and the place was nice to have a good time with friends.

"Alright you weren’t lying about the food, this is extremely delicious." A happy Sooyoung said before taking another piece of her food.

"I told you! This place is so good.”

“I hear that you received an opportunity to participate in a drama.”

Jisoo stared at her while drinking her wine. “I don’t want to know who told you that, but yes.” Sooyoung left a little shriek with a funny dance winning a laugh of Jisoo. “That’s so cool! Hope you became famous, please don’t forget about me please." The taller girl joked about it winning a chuckle.

Talking with her old friend, was something Sooyoung needed some time ago, she missed the girl so much after being in different years, almost always texting and calling. But talking in person with her was definitely better. The girl in front of her didn’t change a lot since their time in high school, her puppy eyes and big smile always there, and hearing her with the same girl since the begging of high school was even better.

"So, Lisa and you saw each other on vacations?"

"Yes, she taught me some place in Thailand, she’s was like a kid with her favorite candy."

“Well, in some way, she was with her favorite candy.” She won a little punch in her shoulder, seeing a blushed Jisoo was definitely the thing she missed the most.

But could not resist the melt in the look on Jisoo’s eyes, they were shining like two stars; the smile in her face was also lovely and cute like the girl. The love her friend had for her girlfriend was a pleasure to see.

"Say to her that I say hi." Sooyoung said before add. “it seems like she forgot about her friend.”

"She didn’t forget about you, don’t be dramatic, but enough of me, I hear that you’re working in an animal shelter?"

"Yes, we have pretty animals; the work there is always funny or a little sad." The girl smile hearing her friend talking about her love for animals. "It’s crazy how you love animals so much, I always questioned why you didn’t end studying veterinary."

Sooyoung just smile at her friend already knowing the answer of that. "It was a surprised to everyone, even my parents were kind of surprised when I decided to study in the Drama College, but just like you, I love acting because I can do plenty of things."

"It’s kind of sad that like I’m older than you, we don’t share any classes, Nayeon is driving me crazy, I don’t know how Sana does to control her.” Sooyoung just nodded. “She knows how to contain her.”

Hours passed and both girls were getting out of the restaurant, that spring was cold, but not like winter. The place of Sooyoung was closer, so the girls walked through the city to that direction, Jisoo was insisting her to know her roommates, amazed by the fact that three people can love each other without problem, The taller girl was a little scared because knowing Jisoo, she would end becoming really good friend with the girls, causing her to be in the apartment too much time.

Reaching the door and taking her keys, Jisoo stopped her hand, Sooyoung looked at her confused, she became more confused seeing a letter in Jisoo's hand, but the soft and stable handwriting in the letter was so hard to ignore. Seeing the look in Jisoo's eyes just confirmed it.

"She contacted me some time ago through Chaeyoung, this letters reached to me three days ago, read both letters and then we can walk inside your place."

The letter in the girl's hand was heavy, it was more than the regular papers Seungwan sent to her, opening it she found two different letters there. After reading the first one, that was telling her about the fact that Chaeyoung was in Canada, also, a present? What could be that present?

The second letter brought a picture with it, it was an already familiar puppy with a tie, seeing that pic just brought more confusing thought inside her head, she looked at Jisoo for any clue but al she got was a big smile, she saw the picture again before read the letter.

" ** _Dear Sooyoung_**

_The photos you sent me of Haetnim brought memories to me too; it was good to see and remember him because I miss Percy so much._

_The similitude of him to Percy is really big, it amazed me in a way I never expected. I know you miss him too, we had good times with him and not only we, my grandmother and our friend (not Joohyun and Yerim) enjoy his company, the memories in the park, that time we went to the cinema with him in your bag._

_That time when we went in bicycle around the city with him in that basket._

_Or that time in the beach, that was really funny because the face that Joohyun and Yerim made every time they saw him coming closer was gold and hilarious._

_The moments with him will be always in my heart, but I think the best present I could make you is this, thanks for keeping the tradition with me of writing letters._

_I hope this is not a stupid thing I’m doing, please sent me a pic if you decided to keep him (and knowing you, I think you will do it)_

_Sincerely yours, **Seungwan**_

"Please Jisoo; tell me that if I open that door I will not see Haetnim." The girl only smiled at her pouting at the door.

"Let’s check then, time has passed since the last time I saw you crying.” Sooyoung just stared at her before open the door in front of them.

The taller girl open the door juts to be followed to her face peeking inside the place to look if there were presence of a little animal. She saw two of her roommates in the couch, the other one (Tzuyu) was with a little puppy in her arm in the kitchen. The scream that Sooyoung left after seeing the dog alarmed the three girls, but seeing her friend standing in the entry and looking at the animal brought a smile in all the face.

The girl walked closer to the girl and the puppy, trying to not scared the little guy, Haetnim looked at her and started to wag its tail in happiness seeing a knowing face. The moment Tzuyu left the puppy in the floor, he went running to the girl, extending his little foots to win a pet.

After a couple of minutes of talk and pets, Sooyoung asked to the four girls now in the living room. “How did you plan this?”

Jisoo started talking first. “Seungwan contacted me through Chaeyoung some weeks ago, asking for this, Seulgi said it was a crazy but pretty idea.”

“Then she came here while you were in classes to talk with us, asking for permission.” The voice of Mina was like always, soft.

“Tzuyu and I went to the animal shelter to ask for him, for luck or anything we adopted him before a family.” Jisoo talked with a smile next to Jihyo.

“He had to maintain the secret from you of course, so he stayed with Jisoo these days until today.”

“Are you okay with one more living here?” Sooyoung asked to the three girl who lived with her, winning nods and smiles.

“Are you going to write a response to Seungwan?” Jihyo asked with curiosity.

“Yes, not now of course, one of these days. Now I have to show so many things to him.”

——————————o———————————

The animal shelter was empty that week, not receiving hurt animals was something good, the only people there were Sooyoung, Hyunjin and a couple with their kid deciding what animal adopt, the kid was between a little cat and a dog. Both were really cute and both needed a house and love. After sometime the couple decided that adopting both animals was better. Saying good bye with a smile, the couple left with two happy animals and a kid with two new friends.

“I hear that Haetnim is now your puppy” the voice of Hyunjin surprised her, causing a little jump in her place.

“Yes, he’s now my puppy, I’m happy because we have like this little connection.” The girl just smile at her.

“I know what you are referring, the connection you had the day he arrived it was really big to ignore, and not saying you took good care of him when he was here.” Sooyoung let a little chuckle after hearing Hyunjin.

“I was just doing my job.”

“Well, still doing your job then, I will be in the back, if you need me just scream my name.2 before Sooyoung could answer the girl walked through the door.

Hyunjin was really strange to Sooyoung, the girl was a good vet, pretty as hell and with manners, but sometimes she was really introverted, not talking with anybody if it wasn’t necessary. She swears the girl barked and meowed to cats and dog, trying to communicated, she was really take by surprised that time, but at worked there just said that she was like that sometimes. Although being introverted, the girl was funny as hell, not even realizing it. Her girlfriend was also pretty as her, for what Sooyoung her, the girl was working as model part time and as a painter. Both girl were too cute when they were together. She saw them in lunch, when the girl dropper here in work or when the girl passed looking for her girl to go together at home.

The workers there were also nice, just like the people helping some days, she knew some idols in her work. Also she saw families and couples being happy to adopt a little animal to give all the love they deserve. Many workers were surprised hearing that the taller girl wasn’t a veterinary student. she loved animals really much but she love act more, the way she was just so good in the theater, many professor saying this to her, even her friends.

Maybe Seungwan was right that time after that little play in the school theater.

**_Flashback_ **

_Seeing the tiny girl walking at her direction after saying goodbye to the celebrating guys, the play was over, same as the theater season for that yea, she was happy with the result of the play, how everybody seems to love the story and the actors there. The teacher was happier that everybody in fact, seeing the result in her club and all. She noted the tiny bucket in the girls hands, tulips were in the hand of the girl. “Great job there, you killed it.” Was the thing that left the mouth of her girlfriend before coming closer and hugging her._

_“Did you like it that much?” The taller girl asked after they break apart._

_“What kind of question is that, of course I like it! I always told you this, but you acting is something you should considerate to do as a professional, not saying this because I’m your girlfriend, it because I mean it and you know it.” The girl said that caressing Sooyoung’s cheeks, the taller girl leaned to steal a peak. After that she grabbed her hand and started to walk through the door._

_“Now that you mention it, I was thinking about it, maybe it’s my thing you know?”_

_The tiny girl stared at her with happiness in her eyes, content with the fact that her girlfriend was trying to think in her future doing what she like the most. “Really? That’s make me happy,”_

_“I can see, I was looking at universities too, I know I have two more years to think about, but never it’s too early to think about the future.”_

_“Now that you mentioned it, I was looking universities too.” The taller girl grabbed the hand of the girl at her side while walking through the parking lock._

_“Did you considerate Seulgi’s idea?” Seungwan turned to her with an eyebrow raised, looking at her. “You mean the crazy idea of became an idol?” She received a nod in response. “You know I love to sing, but being an idol doesn´t suit me,”_

_“I think it will suit you, your voice and face are excellent.” Seungwan squeezed the hand of her girlfriend. “I think it would suits you most than me, you have everything to be an idol.”_

_“Me? Now that you said it.” The tiny girl left a laugh while she punched the taller girl to a side who was laughing at girlfriend’s face. Reaching the car, Seungwan talked again. “But really, acting is your thing.” Sooyoung just smiled at her throwing a kiss at her direction._

**_End of flashback_ **

****

****

****

****

——————————o———————————

Haetnim was walking through the amount of people in the park, Sooyoung was following him with her camera, to take good pictures of the puppy, and now that the blossom petals were falling, it was the perfect time to take the photos Seungwan asked in her last letter. The girl already took a pair of pictures or the dog and the ambient around her, including a photo with Jisoo and her roommates.

When she told them to reunited to take a pic to the girl they were fighting about if a group photo or three different pics. But they ended posing for one instead hugging Sooyoung with big smiles. They signed the little Polaroid with their names on it. Sooyoung also took pictures of her university and classroom, her work, the food she was eating and some streets in the city. 

She posed her eyes in the little dog walking at her side, she thought about the letter she wanted to write to Seungwan for almost two weeks, writing thanks sounded too simple, the way the girl just gift her a dog because she was saying thanks to her for keeping a tradition they did back in their teen years. It was crazy just like her, that left her thinking about their relationship, how they through the years were the same, the tiny girl always surprising her in the ways more crazy and lovely she could think. The old her was the same as the now when it was about the girl in Canada.

Shaking her head to erase her thoughts, she grabbed the little puppy in her arms and started to walk through the park to find a table, she spotted on in the middle of the place, there were people sitting in some others but that wasn’t a problem to her. She sat in one she find empty. She placed Haetnim at her side and grabbed paper and a pencil to start to write the letter.

April _26, 2019_

_Dobong District, South Korea_

_South Building number 6, floor 5_

_South Korea:1****7_

_Tlf: 5*******7_

**_Park Sooyoung_ **

****

_Dear **Seungwan**_

_This took more time I expected, but I blame you because the present just cached me by surprised and you know it. You know how I could not write just thanks to you for what you just did in that moment. But you need to understand me!_

_Seeing him in my house, waiting for me just send many thoughts in my mind, and memories! The memories were the best part because he is like Percy, in image and personality. Maybe Percy embodied in him after his death. Just like him, Haetnim and I had a connection the first time I saw him in my work, I wanted to adopted him so badly but something hold me, I guess it was the world or some stranger force._

_We are getting memories together, in this letter are some picture of us in this two weeks, I know there are many but he’s too cute to just take one photo of him, I also took some pics of the blossom petals falling because I know, that you miss that because they were your favorite thing in spring. If you were here, you would said something cheesy about it, because you are a totally fan of love._

_The park is full of people walking and taking pictures, is good to see the white gone, the colors are better, I will miss the winter clothes but seeing kids running through the park is better than less people outside. Also this weather is better, its pictures season so you better be ready to receive a lot of pictures of me, I will be waiting for your pictures, I know you must be still be inside in this season studying, give yourself a rest!_

_Anyway, you always know how to put me in a situation where I can´t express myself good, because you know the thanks I will write is not the only thing I want to say but well, if someday I saw you in person, I will definitely say to you what I think about this surprise._

_PD: thank you for him, you know how mush hurt me the death of Percy, it hit me in a way I never expect, maybe it was because it was our pet._

_Yours sincerely, **Sooyoung.**_

****

She got up to walk towards the mail station, the puppy walking at her side and the girl in her thoughts was a topic to later, fist she need to thinking and understand why her brain was like crazy. But it was question of time. For now, the letter was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quarantine made its magic in me  
> After so many time the inspiration hit me and I could finish this chapter  
> Hope you enjoy this just like I did 💋


	6. Feelings are for later

Tulips were blooming around the city, the university was filled by them, students could be seen walking and sitting on the campus, it was something common to see at that hour of the day, the warm weather for the season in Canada, was something welcomed by its entire people. It was amazing to see how the color white and cold was replaced by the colorful aura around them and the amount of emotions around was the same as good. The different groups of people sitting in the campus were noticeable from any direction; they were chatting and laughing filling the ambient with different sounds. Amount all the groups there; three girls were reunited close to some tulips, taking pictures of them to make memories of the good season around.

“I can’t believe it’s already May.” The voice of Chaeyoung was clear and full of happiness beside the tiny girl.

“I can’t believe it either, how the time fly when you’re around people you like and doing what do you love the most.”

“Look at Seulgi being all soft for the ambient!” The laughs of both girls were heard around them after said girl slapped softly Seungwan’s arm.

The three girls were together after classes that morning and part of the afternoon, after having lunch, the idea of walk outside and sat in the grass was of the tiny girl. Seeing her mom’s favorite season was something she always loved although her favorite one was winter, just like her grandfather. Her mother loved colors and flowers the most, so spring season always brought the wish of go and visit her parents not matter how busy her day or week could it be, it was an hour of trip away from the university, but she could drag with her Seulgi, her mother was always happy to see their face.

“Wan, are you with us or what?” the voice of the blonde brought her attention to reality.

“Not really, sorry, I was thinking of visiting my parents some of these days, the weather is beautiful, so it would not be problem.” She smiled turning to her friend to hear her better. “What were you saying?”

“I was talking about the project I´m doing for my composition class, my teacher is requesting a song and I’m having problems with the melody and the lyrics.” Both girls looked at her. “I have some words for it but the melody is impossible to me, I can’t find the right one.” Seulgi made a sound catching the attention of her friends. “Maybe Wan can help you with that? Shes really good in that class” Chaeyoung looked at the tiny girl on her side. Her eyes were filled by hope. “Would you really do that for me? If you say yes i will love you forever.” 

“Yes of course, I don’t have any problem helping you with this, that classes can be a pain on the ass sometimes.” The blonde girl left a squealing of emotion before tackled the girl with a hug to the girl with full happiness. “Thank you so much! You’re really my salvation. I will pay you with food.” Seulgi cleared her throat. “I was the one of the idea, I do deserve to be treat with food too.” Both girls laughed and Chaeyoung hugged Seulgi too, saying thank for the idea. “Of course, I will treat you both with the best food a college broke student can effort.” The laughs filled the group after heard that.

“The song is about what? And when is the day you have to deliver to the teacher?” Seungwan asked a couple of minutes later to her friend. “The teacher said that the song has to be about someone realizing their feelings towards their friend and not wanting to confess, being only conforms to the thought of being only friends and nothing more, it has to transmit that sadness of a strong love not being reciprocal. And the time to deliver the project is at the end of this month.” Chaeyoung stared at her with an eyebrow raised. “You think you can do that? I can let you borrow what I write early so you can see the idea in a better way.”

“Actually, that would be perfect, with that I think I can start some part and with you in our apartment we can put everything together.” Chaeyoung nodded with a smile before getting up and grabbing her things lying on the floor with them. “I have classes right now and tomorrow too, I will send it to you for email today after arriving to my dorm, can we meet on Wednesday? I have to reserve the studio first to record, you know how the studio is request, but if I talk to the right people I think I can find a spot to the next Friday.”

“That sounds good to me, I will be waiting.” Chaeyoung left them after a thanks and a goodbye hug. “This is going to be exiting; having you two singing and playing on the apartment can help me with some projects too.” Seulgi said before helping her to get up and walk towards their next classes that sunny and warm day. She looked at the tulips growing for a last time before entering the building, saying goodbye to her friend with the promise of meeting there later to go out and have dinner together. She was already thinking about the words for the song and the melody, like Seulgi said, it would be fun to write a song, and more about the plot of the song. The same day after both girls went out to eat, and they were on the living room seeing a movie, or mostly Seungwan, because Seulgi was taking with her girlfriend, and nothing could bring her to pay actually attention. She saw on her laptop the email with the work and ideas of her friend, she catches the idea and sitting on the couch, she started to work on the words of that song, making it more ideas than actually work, waiting to be with her friend to make both the songs with ideas.

-

The next day, her friend dragged her out to the library saying. “You can’t spend the spring season in that place, we need you to received sun and vitamins.” Now they were on a park close to the university, taking pictures with Seulgi’s camera. “You know, to be a person majoring in dance, the photography means something to you.” Seungwan talked seeing how her friend was in a funny position on the floor, trying to capture the animals swimming on the lake. “You know how much photography and drawing mean to me Wan, it’s not new.”

“I know is not new, but is still surprising me, how you didn’t took a major in arts, like Irene didn’t take one in acting.” Seulgi made a triumphant sound after seeing the picture in her camera. “She really wanted that, but business catcher her attention the last year of High School, mostly because of her father.” The tiny girl nodded seeing her friend. “What about Yeri?” Seulgi looked at her before taking position. “She majoring in business wasn’t a surprise to anybody; she always knew what she wanted to do.”

“You right, she was the only of us with that clear.”

“Let’s walk to that part of the park, the light seems to be better there, maybe I can take a couple of picture of you.” Both girls walked side by side. “You’re always taking pictures of me.”

“That’s because the camera love you, it’s really sad that you don’t like to take pictures.” The tiny girl looked at her while there where passing the bridged of the park. “It’s not that I don’t like to take pictures, I really enjoy doing this with you; the thing that I don’t like is to take pictures of myself.” her friend looked at her before stopping on the middle of the bridged with her camera. “You’re right, you always agree to go with me every time I told you about a new place, and also I remember Sooyoung taking you as her personal photographer.” Seungwan laughed, remembering the hours with the girl on those sunset days. “Oh yes, she really liked to take pictures of herself and with me, the worst thing was than she was always ready to take a picture.”

“When you weren’t around, I was your substitute being her designed photographer. Even in practice she was asking for pictures.” Both girls chuckled remembering those years. “She didn’t change a lot; every letter I received is full of images, at least twenty of them.” She smiled remembering her drawer full of the girl stuff, mostly images than other thing. “It’s good to know that, you send pictures to her too?” Seulgi asked after taking a shoot of her smile. “Yes, not as much as her, but yes, I had sent to her a few.” She stared at her friend putting the camera on the floor and running towards her. “Let’s take one right now.”

“Hey Seulgi, do you want to visit my parents this weekend with me?” the tiny girl asked after seeing the picture of them smiling with her friend. “Of course, I miss your parents.” Her friend smiled at her with her eyes forming a crescent moon. “I know for sure they miss you too.”

“Your mom still wants us to be together?” The tiny girl left a laugh with a little nod after hearing the question. “Yes, she still has the idea that we’re truly soulmates in this world, but I already told her that you’re happy with Joohyun.” Her friend holds her camera to take a picture of her before talking. “I believe that we’re soulmates too, but in a different way, more the kind of ‘soulmate friends’, because we have that connection.” Seungwan smiled at her friend, truly believing the words of her friend. After that, both girls stayed in the park two hours more taking pictures of people, flowers, the sunset and animals around them. Hours late, the tiny girl and her friend were walking into their apartment and planning their trip to Seungwan’s house.

-

The car was filled by the air of the street, outside the car was fresh and warm, spring season was making her way to all Canada. Through the view of the window, color green was everywhere, and the highway was covered by some flowers of the trees near some tulips could be seen, and it was a pretty view. The one driving was Seungwan, her hair was in a messy ponytail, the girl in the front side was with her hair down, she was with her arms in the window, the sun was reaching her while her hair was flying with the air, her smile bigger than ever. “Today the weather is so nice, thank you for taking me out to see you parents.”

“I think is because summer is closer, the weather is warmer than some weeks ago, and you don’t have to thank me, I’m glad you said yes.” Minutes later Seulgi was resting her head in the seat sleeping, Seungwan was hearing the songs of the radio, the green color was replaced by now, the entry of her town; she could see the old places she hanged before moving out to Korea, same as the old people walking there. It was the same after some many years. The house of her parents was almost at the end of the town, the tiny neighborhood was filled by big houses, she could recognized her home for the woman in the front, planting some tulips there, parking in the street, she woke her friend to let her know that there arrived.

Both girls get out of the car, starting to walk towards the woman in the garden. “Hey mom.” Seungwan’s mom lifted her head after hearing the voice of her daughter. “Hello girls, I expected both of you later, not at lunch time, how was the trip?” after hugging them, Seulgi talked. “The professor cancelled my class, so we decided to travel on the morning rather than the afternoon, the trip was calm by the was Mrs. Wang”

“I’m glad the way here was calm, by the way sweetheart, you brother is coming home too, he’s exiting to see you.” Seungwan smiled after hearing the news. “That’s amazing; we haven’t seen each other since last year, when we traveled to Korea to visit our grandmother.” Her mom hugged both girls. “Your father is inside in the kitchen, I will help Seulgi with the bags, he’s too happy because both of his sons are coming after so much time.”

Walking into her was like a time machine, all the memories of her childhood returned her mind, she remembered how she played until late with her dad and brother. The smell coming from the kitchen dragged her back to reality, walking in she found her father finishing of cutting some vegetables, she cleared her throat, winning his attention, seeing her daughter standing in the door he smiled, cleaning his hands he walked to her and hugged her really strong, lifting her a little like when she was little. Before he could talk with her, the noise of outside cough their attention, for the entry was walking her mom being followed by her brother and Seulgi.

After the welcomed and the greetings, the sat on the table to eat the food. “I want to know how in the uni girls.” The voice of Seungwan’s brother was followed by the voice of her mother. “Are the classes going good?”

“Yes, I’m preparing some presentations to present them at the end of the year; Wan is doing pretty well too, shes even helping a friend with a song.”

“What friend are you helping Wan?” the voice of her mom was soft and warm. “Chaeyoung mom, she asked me to help her with a sad some, so I’m doing that. Her ideas are good, so it’s pretty easy to think about the lyrics and the melody.” Her brother patted her on the arm. “I want to hear the song now.” Her parents agreed with him after hearing him. “You have to wait until we finally finish the song, it’s not completely done.”

Between laughs and food, her brother and Seulgi were with Seungwan’s father in the living room, preparing the space to see some movies; the tiny girl was her mother washing the dishes, the silent was confortable to them. “Mom, can I tell you something?” her mom turned her head to the right where her daughter was standing, drying the dishes. “Of course sweetheart, you can tell me everything.”

“I started to talk with Sooyoung again.” Her mom stared at her before breaking in a grin. “So that’s what has you this happy? I figured it out” Seungwan stared at her with a confused look. “How did you guess it was for her?”

“Your smile is the same as before. Are you talking with her towards letters?” her mother asked her. “Yes, is our tradition, she wrote an answer to one of my letters from the beginning of the year, we’re catching time after not talking with each other.” The older women dried her hands before hugging her daughter. “I’m happy to hear that, also is good to know you two are talking with each other, I always liked your friendship and relationship.”

“More than Seulgi and mine friendship?” her mom left a laugh to push her daughter, hearing the cheering in the living room. “Oh no, I still believe that Seulgi and you are going to be together at the end, if it’s not in this life then is the other.” Now the laugh of Seungwan filled the kitchen while they walked together side by side to the noise place where her father, brother and friend were having fun.

-

The hall was silent; the different doors in the building showed the different people in the studios, recording or playing some instrument, one of the last studios was being occupied by two girls; one of them was playing with the piano while the other was seeing something in her notes. “Seulgi, what are you doing here? Don’t you have classes to attend?”

“Excuse me? I’m here to make you company while you wait for Chaeyoung but.” The girl raises herself, making her friend to look at her with annoyance. “I’ll leave you alone, since you don’t want me here.” Seungwan grabbed the girl for the wrist, making her to sit again beside her. “Don’t be so dramatic gosh, I didn’t say I didn’t want you here with me, I was making just a question.” She looked at Seulgi to see a big smile. “Thank you for staying.”

“No problem at all, is a pleasure.” They both stayed silent, the only noise in the cabin was the piano being played by Seungwan. “You have any idea why Chae is not here on time?” The voice of the taller girl caught the attention of her friend. “Yes, she told me that her teacher wanted her after classes, something about some of her notes or something like that.” Seulgi nodded, hearing her talking. “She only told me to be here and wait for her, you were lucky to be with me at the time.” She won a little push in her shoulder, after that she looked at her friend seeing something.

“Hey, is that a letter from Sooyoung?” Seulgi pointed at some pictures and paper up in the piano. “Yes, she sent me some pictures of Korea right now, same as some old images of us in High school.” The tiny girl took the photos to showed them to her friend, who smiled at the old pictures and memories with her friends.

“Oh, I remember this day, it was the last picture in that hall; Yeri took it saying she wanted a memory of her unnies before the graduation.” She showed the photo to the girl at her side. “Then she took one in the graduation day, she even cried. Days later we took one together in our favorite restaurant.” Seungwan left a big laugh remembering the day. “You, Sooyoung and Yeri made a disaster in that place that day, I remember the old sweet lady glaring at you three for the noises, I’m sure she hated us, we were always making noise.” Seulgi grinned at her friend, remembering the good moment they spent in that place. “It was our last time in that restaurant before our trip; we wanted to be remembered by the old lady, I remember her being a jerk to us all the time.” Seungwan looked at her, denying the words of her friend. “She actually loved me, she even gave a drink for free once, you were so jealous.” 

“Of course I was jealous; I wanted a drink for free too.” Seungwan laughed seeing the pout of her friend; then she saw the picture her friend was showing her.” Look, this is the last picture we took on your last time in Korea; the beach was really nice that day.” Seulgi turned to her friend, she found the tiny girl looking at the picture with a sad look. “Do you regret it?” the girl looked at her in the eyes with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Break up with Sooyoung, do you regret that decision?” Seungwan looked the picture again, her eyes where showing a sign of sadness. “In that time, the moment I started to walk away of her, I regret it.” Seulgi looked at her. “She even called my name, I was so close to run back to her arms, but I didn’t.”

“Why?” before Seungwan could open her mouth to answer the question of her friend, the door opened, revealing a breathless Chaeyoung with a guitar in her hands. “Sorry I’m late, I was looking for this friend here, hello Seulgi, are you staying with us?” the mentioned girl stand up again, giving a look to her friend at her side, she looked at the girl in the door. “No, I have classes right now; I will be here later to go out to eat with you guys.” After saying goodbye, Chaeyoung sat beside her friend, grabbing her laptop inside her bag. “You want to start? We have five hours left.”

“Yes, I was thinking about the thinks you sent me the other day and the meaning of the song, you told me that the song needs to be about a friend wanting to confess their feelings but not doing it because they don’t want to ruin friendship, right?” Seungwan asked, receiving a nod from the girl at her side. “I made something using some of your ideas and I used one melody I wrote to one of my classes.”

After that, the place they were was filled by the soft sound of the piano and the voice of the girl, Chaeyoung remembered she had a beautiful voice, but hearing it after some time it was always a blessing, the girl saw how the tiny girl was singing, expressing the sadness of the words she was singing. The lyrics were expressing what her professor wanted them to express. The moment she finished to sing, Chaeyoung clapped her hands with enthusiasm. “That was great Wan; I can’t believe you made this using some of my lyrics, and your voice? It’s amazing.”

“Thank you, It was easy to express what you wrote, now the original melody it’s not only the piano playing in the back, it’s also has some violins playing, but we can make it only with the piano if you want.” Chaeyoung denied with her head, she got up of her side to walk to the instruments lying in the end of the cabin. “No, we have time to make the melody; by any chance, do you know how to play the violin?”

Hours later, the final musical track was ready and it was playing, filling the cabin, the girls were trying to discussing who would be the one who would record the voice to the song. “But, you’re the one who has to present it, not me, of course it has to be your voice, not mine Chaeyoung, I think that’s not okay.” Seungwan saw her friend denying with her head. “It can be any voice, the professor said that, the thing I have to do is write the song and all those stuff, but it doesn’t say in any part that I have to be the one actually singing, please Wan, your voice is perfect for this song, it’s definitely made for your color of voice, and it’s your melody so I think it’s fair.” Before the girl could say something, the eyes of her friend convinced her, after all, she couldn’t say not to that face.

-

Time passed since Seungwan recovered the song with Chaeyoung, the professor loved her voice and it was happy with the composition, her friend won the highest note of her classes, she was happy for her friend but since that moment, the lyrics and the melody didn’t left her brain, that was the reason she was having problems composing now a song for her class, the lyrics was stuck in her. She couldn’t think in any word or melody.

Looking in her notebook for any inspiration or maybe a distraction, she found some of her old works, some of them were written in a messy way, but mostly of them were incomplete; the one who actually catches her attention was one she wrote a year ago, months later of her last time in Korea. She remembered that day as it was yesterday. Placing the notebook in the desk, she started to read and fixing some mistakes she wrote at that time. Minutes later, she looked at it, placing herself on the piano she started to play the notes.

The song was about her break up with Sooyoung, how she felt after making that decision and months later trying hard to get the contact with the girl, like they promised. The day she wrote the song, she was alone and she ended crying for all the wave of feelings she was living in the moment, swimming in her memories, she remembered how bad she felt the moment the words left her mouth, the hurt gaze Sooyoung gave her, how after all, she promised they would stay in contact, and how she turned around and didn’t looked back when the girl called her name with her soft voice. She fought with the feel of want, the regret. Coming back to Canada was sad and cold, the voice of her brain telling her that decision was the stupidest she made in all her life, she tried for months to not think about Sooyoung, she even desired the soft voice and look the girl gave her were replaced by a cold gaze and an unwanted voice. She broke later, in the arms of her friend, crying the name of the girl, to comeback for her, to take them to the place they were before that summer.

Writing that song some was the best way to pass for that bad moment, but after some time she forgot about it, only remembering her when she was looking for some things in her closet and found the box where all their letters rested. After weeks of thinking about it, she wrote one letter to her, then one passed to two, and before she could even see, it as a letter each month, telling her the things around her. Now finding the song, it was bringing feelings she were trying to repress.

Staring at the paper in her desk, Seungwan decided to show the song to her professor, recording the lyrics and the melody, after that, hearing the song, all in her mind was Sooyoung, how her eye sparkled every time she saw something funny or loved, her smile, big and goofy, her height, perfect with her own, her voice, how sometimes it was deep and other was soft. The memories were traveling through her mind. It was there where the realization hit her in the face.

She were catching feeling for the girl again, maybe Seungwan didn’t stop having feeling for Sooyoung, they were for sure deeply hide inside her, confusing them with others ones. Since the moment she received the first answer to her letter, she knew this would end in her catching feeling, but she didn’t stop to write, to take pictures, to think about her. Now the feeling were there in her, harder than before, the only thing they did in all that time was growing big and big every day. Thinking about her past, she remembered how she realized that maybe, she liked her friend more than just a friend could love.

****

**_Flashback_ **

_Seungwan always love to see her friend in their games, todays wasn’t the exception, Joohyun and Yeri were at her side, screaming with her the name of her team, same as the whole school was screaming, they were winning the game, Seulgi and Sooyoung were doing a great job in the field. “If the team continuing doing this good, the school is going to win the competition for third time consecutive.” The three girls turned to the voice of their council president. The cheers were in all the place, the volleyball team was giving all._

_“Don’t start making a celebration so quickly sister, the other team is giving all too, they want to win this game, they are recovering really fast, after their captain retired by a fracture, the new girl is doing amazing, oh look, they made another point.”_

_“Well, look at that, we’re in a tie with the other team and the time is now running, the tension in the field is getting heavier.”_

_“The rival team is going to do what it seems like the last kick-off of the game, this is exiting, pay attention because now all is in hands of the team.”_

_Everything happened in seconds, the ball hitting the spot of the rival team in the last second, making the entire school scream in joy. The voice of the council president and her sister couldn’t be heard for all the noise around the place, the happiness could be felt in kilometers, the team celebrating, the forecourt singing and hugging each other. The cup being rises by the whole team. They were making history._

_After that, the two girls in the team get out of the lookers, their friends were waiting for them in the court, Joohyun was the first to get up and hug her girlfriend, giving her a peck in the lips, causing Yeri to choke, them both girls hugged her friend while Joohyun was hugging the taller girl, Yeri hugger the girl to give space to Seungwan. “You were really good there.” The taller gave her an tight hug, “One point was for you.” A gasp was heard and then. “Get a ro- ouch, Seulgi what the fuck is wrong with you!” the voice of Yeri dragged the attention of both girls, finding their friends having a fight with stares and a tired Joohyun looking at them. “Can we go? We want celebrate”_

_They went to their favorite restaurant, having a nice meal; hours later, Seungwan and Sooyoung were the last one in the tiny girl’s car, they were hearing some music, the ambient around them were quiet and warn thank to the calefaction of the car. “Do you want to see a movie? Is still early.” The voice of the taller girl catches her attention. “I will accept only if you give me popcorns.” The smile she received was the answer she got._

_Something Seungwan enjoyed while seeing movies with Sooyoung, was that the taller girl really loved to hug, not matter how big the couch or the bed were, she still found her way to Seungwan’s arms. So after preparing some popcorns and talking with Sooyoung’s parent, she didn’t say nothing when the girl positioned herself in the middle of her arms while seeing the television. After some minutes, she heard the snore of the girl in her arms, looking down she found the taller girl already sleeping. She couldn’t help it, but seeing the girl was her new favorite thing to do since some month ago._

_She noticed it when they were studying for a test, both girls were in the library, one was focus in her notes while the other one was staring, lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice it how the girl was talking to her. The second time it happened, it was in a sleepover with the other girls, she was in the kitchen with Seulgi making food for them when she heard the voice of the girl, she couldn’t stop herself, she was looking at her direction, no paying any attention to her friend at her side, she received a push in her shoulder after that. It was impossible to her to ignore the girl, to not look at her, no when the girl was so amazing; all in her screamed “look at me”._

_Seeing her now, sleeping in her arms, made her realized some things, that maybe, she didn’t see her friend with the same eyes as before, now she understood why her friend was in her mind all the time._

**_End of flashback_ **

****

**_“_** This is just amazing, now what I’m going to do?” she asked herself, she saw the paper and the pencil and she decided to write her letter.

_June 02, 2019_

_Faribault, Minnesota, Canada_

_North building number 4, floor 2_

_Canada: 7****1_

_Tlf: 4*******2_

**_Shon_ ** _**Seungwan**_

_Dear **Sooyoung**_

**** _Hello, hope you’re doing fine, the last letter was amazing, is good to see you with Haetnim in the park or the house having fun, I hope I can meet him in some time, same as your roommates, how are they btw? Seulgi is doing great, she’s making a presentation for the university, shes busy mostly of the week so our section of movies are now replaced by seeing her dancing or sleeping in the apartment,_

_Like I told you in one of the letters, Chaeyoung and I wrote a song together, she got the highest nota in her classroom, the song was really good I’m sending you one copy, I know is late but i finally made some copies of the song, also I found a song I wrote some time ago. I’, sending on copy too, I want you to say me what do you think. Also the pictures I took with Seulgi are going to be send too, she game all the copies some weeks ago, Joohyun loved them when she showed to her._

_I was thinking of cutting my hair, like really short, if I get the haircut I will send you the pictures, I promise. Seulgi cut it too some time ago, but it’s getting longer, she looked good with short hair, well, she looks good with any look._

_I visited my parents too, they were really happy to see me too, my brother was there too. Can you believe that he’s getting married next year? He’s getting bigger and I can’t believe but it’s good to see him happy with his girlfriend, she seems nice for the pictures and what he told me. Seulgi made me company so you can imagine how my mother was when she saw her. She was telling us that we still have chance to en together this lifetime. But after I told her we’re writing again, she told me that maybe in the next life we will be together, as soulmates. Shes happy we’re talking again after so many times, same with my father, my brother didn’t lost the time to taste me but I’m happy to see them good and happy like always._

_Spring season is ending, and summer is making its entry, Seulgi and Chaeyoung are exiting to be in summer, their happiness it’s contagious. They planning to go to the beach in the short break the university are going to give us, so be ready to beach pictures; I will be waiting some beach pictures from you too, maybe with Jisoo, Haetnim and your roommates._

_I think that’s all for this letter, waiting for your answer Sooyoung._

_Sincerely yours, **Seungwan.**_

****

Putting her feelings to later, she grabbed all her things after finishing to write the last part to get out of the cabin, giving it to the next people waiting outside, two girls to be exact, they’re holding some papers so she held the door for them winning a little thanks for what seems to be the younger of the two. In that moment she decided that she was enjoining the present, without thinking too much in the girl she just wrote a letter. Maybe she could ignore the feelings like she did some time ago.

What she could do right now, was going to look for her friends and through the letter into the mail box; definitely she could think about what she discovered later, it doesn’t have to be right now. Also, she was going to get that hair cut to surprised her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're are reading this that means you still read this, so thanks you!!! I was having problems writing but now I have inspiration to give. Thanks really, hope you enjoy this

**Author's Note:**

> This story was going through my mind since January, but it was yesterday that all this come out. The original idea was another couple but wenjoy just melted me. And there are not enough stories about these two girls. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story with me, you can left comments or kudos.
> 
> English is not my first language so, sorry for any mistake 
> 
> Also you can find me in twitter as @CapitalMurder7


End file.
